


You're Worth The Risk

by SuperShameless



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperShameless/pseuds/SuperShameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian finds Mickey shooting on the rooftop and gets him to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Worth The Risk

**Author's Note:**

> My sappy wishes for how S3E7 could have gone for Ian and Mickey.

“So uh, thanks to me you got pistol whipped and shot in the ass.” I said trying to use humour to get Mickey to open up. 

It didn’t work so I said “I just wanna make sure you’re okay.” Mickey didn’t answer again instead shooting off another round in the gun.

“I ah can’t stop thinking about it. What happened.” I said and again got nothing in response. 

“Could you at least look at me!” I yelled thinking that maybe he would at least yell at me in return. 

Mickey turned around and finally did look at me, speaking slowly he said “Fuck you Gallagher! What the fuck do you want from me? I’m not some girl who is gonna talk about feelings with you..I’m not fuckin Mandy!”

“I know Mick! I fuckin know who you are and usually I’m fine with doing things your way but this time is different! You have to know that.”

‘No it’s not.”

“Please Mickey please.... for me, can we talk about it.”

“For you?! Fuck you! Haven’t I given enough? I’ve gotten shot twice, pistol whipped and raped by some fuckin Russian whore all for you. When is it gonna be enough for you Gallagher? When I’m in the ground?”

“...I never wanted you to get hurt. I just want to be with you-I think I..I might love you.”

Mickey came at me then and slammed me back against the brick wall and said “Loving you is gonna get me killed Gallagher! Don’t you get it! If Terry ever sees us together again he is gonna do a lot worse than having me raped!.”

“You love me?”

Mickey growled in frustration and said “You think I would stick around this long if I didn’t...you’re more trouble than you’re fuckin worth Gallagher! If I was smart I’d shoot you myself-prove to Terry I’m not a faggot.”

“You still could.” I said looking down at the gun in his hands. 

A look of pain swept across Mickey’s face and he said “I’d kill myself first. You’d be better off.” 

It was then that I knocked the gun out of Mickey’s hand and pulled him into a hard kiss.   
After we broke the kiss several minutes later I said “I don’t want to be better off; I want you Mickey Milkovich.” 

“You’re a fuckin idiot.” Mickey said without any venom in his voice. 

“No more geriatric viagroids okay, I promise.” I said looking into his bruised face.

That was when Mickey finally broke a little bit and tears started to roll down his cheeks, he quickly wiped them away into his forearm.

“I won’t fuck Angie again okay.” Mickey said.

“I think that’s just as much a benefit for you as it is for me.” I said shuddering.

Mickey laughed a little at that and said “Hey c’mon Angie’s nice.”

“Sure but that doesn’t mean I could keep my dick hard fuckin her.” I said laughing. 

“Yeah but you couldn’t even it get it up for Mandy faggot.” Mickey said grinning at me.

“She told you that?” I asked incredulous.

“Fuck no, I read her diary-you don’t even wanna know the shit your brother does to her, it’s sick man.” 

“Don’t fuckin tell me, I don’t wanna know!”

Mickey laughed and I kissed him again and said with a grin “So can I start calling you my boyfriend now?”

“Fuck no!” Mickey said “....At least not in front of anyone. We’ve gotta be more careful now Firecrotch. We get caught again and it’s all over for both of us.” 

“You’re worth the risk.”


End file.
